mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Halfling
Personality/Behavior Curious and active, open yet secretive, Halflings are among the least understood civilized races in Mytheroptera. Born with an inherent wanderlust, Halflings explore the world around them with an optimistic and positive outlook, seeing every new day as an adventure yet to be seen and a place yet to be discovered or explored. Though the traveling life poses many hardships, most Halflings endure them cheerfully for the benefit of the freedom that having no permanent home affords. Like all Earth Fae, they are hard working and productive with a deep pride in their work despite their seemingly frivolous life living on the open road. Their life of exploration has also lead them to be very open and friendly with strangers of all species regardless of bad reputation but will always remain cautious and rarely disclose any details about their culture, customs or traditions. Description/Biology Halflings are short and lithe in build, around 3 feet tall with well proportioned, fit bodies but slightly larger heads, hands and feet to better displace their center of gravity (Mytheropteran Halflings don’t have “furry feet” nor do they walk everywhere barefoot BTW). Most Halflings have ruddy skin, large dark eyes and black or dark brown hair but some lighter hair tones have been seen in various communities. Both males and females traditionally grow their hair long. Climate/Terrain Hills, Fields and Forests Territories The world is their territory but most Halflings caravan’s keep to the central temperate zones and migrate with the changing weather. Individual Halfling travelers however tend to be seen anywhere in Mytheroptera. The largest congregation of Halflings and considered to be their homeland of origin is the Southwestern region of the Seelie Territory. Society True Halfling “societies” resemble gypsy caravans made up of covered wagons and a few riding mounts traveling across the land and setting up camp periodically to restock on supplies. When camped near a community of other humanoids, they make themselves available as temporary laborers, working hard pay at any job from farming to carpentry. Indeed the Halflings skills in leatherworking, pottery and carpentry are legendary. Quite a few are also skilled Troubadour’s that may take up performing on street corners or for special holidays/events to make their money. Some of the more ill-spirited caravan’s are bands of thieves that will pillage the community they camp near until the residents become suspicious and then move on. Thankfully their universal reputation as being good spirited and honest works in their favor. Ironically they have more in common with the Wild Fae of the forest than their Earth Fae brothers, being a rather rowdy bunch when they have something worth celebrating, indulging in drink, song and pleasures of the flesh openly. Species Relations Halflings have a good reputation among other Fae, mixing the strong morals and honor of the Earth Fae with the more laid back and cheerful attitude of the Wild Fae. There are few races that would treat them badly, although the few tales of Halfling pickpockets may make a few watch them cautiously. Gender Relations/Roles Given that every traveling caravan is composed of a single large extended family unit with perhaps a few additional close friends, everyone is expected to pull their own weight. While males and females appear to take on the more “traditional” roles with the male as the laborer and the female raising the children and maintaining the home, they believe in full equality and have full and complete respect for one another, both being fully capable of performing the other ones tasks and duties if needed. Love/Courtship For a Halfling, love and romance is just another great adventure in life. Since most members of a caravan are all related by blood, any romantic infatuations usually occur when one caravan crosses paths with another or if another lone wanderer joins up with their ranks. It is not so uncommon however for Halflings to become romantic with blood relatives as close as a third cousin if no potential mates make themselves available. Normally such bonds occur in times traditional festivals when many caravans will converge in a single area for weeks of celebration and revelry. Infatuation can begin as early as childhood and is encouraged by their families, hoping it will grow into something truly special between them. Unfortunately often times the Halflings innate curious nature leads them to grow bored with committed relationships and seek other experiences, as such unions are rarely permanent or are at least open to let both partners explore. Sex Halflings while very open are also at times very particular about who they take to bed with them. Among their own kind sex is very casual and often times performed openly with close friends and neighbors in other caravans, seen as a way of strengthening the tight bonds they have with each other as a society. After all, traveling for long periods with only blood relatives along for the ride would make anyone sexually frustrated. They however rarely take members of other species to bed with them for fear that they wouldn’t understand the subtle nuances of their ways and customs in the bedroom. A Halfling’s curiosities of course extends to the bedroom as well, always willing to try most anything once and are known to be very gentle yet passionate lovers. When a young Halfling comes of age, his clan will normally locate a willing partner to take to bed as a rite of passage. Birthrights ::: '''Wayfarer: '''Halflings have a very unique sense of direction, rather than ending up where they want to be, they tend to end up where they NEED to be as if fate itself is guiding their actions, them as characters in a great adventure story written by an unseen hand. These destinations are not always favorable but seen as part of life’s great adventure by the Halfling. They will get to where they want to go though…eventually. Favored Class The Artisan class is very common among their kind as is Troubadour and a variety of Mage disciplines. The less moral would take up the Rogue discipline while outwardly combat oriented types like Warrior, Soldier and Brawler are virtually unknown among their kind. (Ranger’s tend to be the closest they come to combat classes.) Combat Quick and agile with the build of a gymnast, Halflings pride themselves on their power to avoid taking damage in battle. Overall they have a preference for ranged weapons such as throwing daggers, slings and short bows. Variants/Subspecies Boggans Redfoot Halflings Development No surprise that just as they were inspired the same way in D&D, I drew a lot of my fondness from The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings for this race. However the idea of them as wanderers/travelers came more from the D&D variant that was based mostly off of the exploits and Bilbo, Frodo and the other adventuring Hobbits. The variant "Boggan" is meant to represent the more practical homebodies that choose to live a more contemporary and peaceful existence as the race as a whole was described in the Tolkien mythos.